The following relates generally to wireless communication and more specifically to SRS transmission management in carrier aggregation.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems. A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
A UE may transmit uplink control information, and the UE may also transmit sounding reference signals (SRS) to facilitate error correction and data transmission. SRS dropping procedures may be used when an uplink control or data transmission is scheduled in a time period that overlaps with an SRS. The decision of whether to drop SRS may be made without regard to a UE's capability or availability of resources, which may cause inconsistent transmission of SRS and result in a decreased in system performance.